It started with easter
by xTaru-Tarux
Summary: Jori dont like it, dont read it. Title change. Tori and Jade spend an easter day together that is going to change alot for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do…not own victorious, it'd be pretty boss if I did.

Okay so I haven't posted much at all on my account so I figured I would scheme up a Victorious story for my Easter. Yeah Jori is hard to write, I am finding out the hard way. But yes, this will be a Jori fiction. And, I will be starting up a real Jori fiction soon. I am plotting it all out and what have you. This may be a one shot, or I may feed it into the main story. I am not sure yet~ enjoy.

**Chapter one.**

"I hate you" a girl muttered.

The girl's blue eyes darted towards the other girl who was standing next to her. Her gaze turning into a death glare, but the other girl's smile didn't flatter. Actually, the girl's smile grew wider.

"how did you even get me here? Ugh." Said the first girl once again.

"remember, you owed me?"she asked her smile finally flattering a bit as she looked down.

"you mean from when you helped me with Beck?" Jade asked a bit confused. Getting a nod from Tori.

The two of them where standing in a park, the afternoon sky barely lit by the sun even though they still had another hour or so of light, because Tori called in the favor Jade had promised. But it wasn't all to normal of an day seeing as Jade wasn't in her normal attire of black. She was wearing a sun dress, a rather dark purple sundress. What was weirder was she had a small basket with plastic grass in it.

"Sit" Jade grumbled looking away as Tori did as she asked. "Good" she said sitting down next to Tori.

Jade sighed a bit and looked to the girl, her glare dying out a bit. Her scowl dropping so she actually looked like she wasn't always a monster. Her eyes scanned Tori's face and let another sigh.

"You know, I won't sit and listen to you babble about your problems all day." She muttered with a hiss.

"I wasn't going to." Tori said quickly "you just…. Take my mind off things." She said unsure how or why that made sense.

"I didn't say I wouldn't listen at all…" Jade said giving the girl a quick caring glance before glaring off at a bunch of happy people running around.

Tori looked to the girl as if she grew a second head and shrugged a bit, trying to recall the drama that had been taking place in her life lately. Taking her time trying to figure out how to word it all, but she found it and looked away.

"I have been feeling weird lately…. Like." She sighed and shook her head a bit and continued "I am confused is all," she said nodding and giving her trademark fake smile.

"About? Geez Vega way to actually open up." Jade said with annoyance laced in her tone.

"Sing for me…?" Tori asked trying to change the subject. Getting a roll of Jade's eyes in return.  
>"Yeah, right" she says sarcastically, Tori's face falls, "Fine just don't cry." She muttered<p>

"_someday I'll let you in;_

_Treat you right,_

_Drive you out of your mind._

_You never meet a chick like me…_"

"Whata great song for you" Tori muttered with a teasing smile.

"What is that suppose to mean Vega?"She asked with a glare.

"It is all about you and your confidence in yourself." she muttered with a smile.

"You want me to sing one of those 'I am so in love' songs?"She asked sarcastically. But Tori just shook her head. "Alright good. Now what is bothering you?"she asked grudgingly.

"it is just….well you see I didn't wanna go to anyone cool and let them see me like this"She teased, being evasive with the topic.

"Vega!" Jade hissed." Get to the point" she grumbled through grit teeth.

"I like someone who is in a stable relationship and I am just confused." Jade scoffed at Tori's words.

"Danny again?" she asked with a smirk. But Tori shook her head, her face contorting into a guilty looking expression "than who?" she asked.

"Confidential." Tori muttered

"Tell me his name at least." Jade argued.

"Her….name" Tori corrected and Jade smirked hearing those words.

"Oooh ho." She murmured raising an eyebrow "And what might HER name be?" Jade asked.

"Come on….this isn't helping me any." Tori whined.

"But if I know her I can help" she smirked to the girl, raising an eybrow.

"no…I think I am gonna get going." Tori muttered standing up, but found herself sitting once again as Jade easily tugged her back down to sit.

"you wanted to talk, so….talk" Jade insisted with a smirk on her face.

Tori looked as if she was about to explode. Jade could push her buttons when she really wanted to and had actually done it many times in the past. Tori rolled her eyes a bit and looked to Jade and then back away from her. Her eyes glanced around at all the girls and boys all around and finally let out a breathe she didn't even realize she was bite on her lip as she thought what was going through her head and found her eyes staring to Jade's. She leaned in quickly and with much nervousness pecked Jade on the lips. Jade took the kiss with much shock her smirk flattened

"Me?"She asked in disbelief. Tori nodded a bit and Jade let out a chuckle "I knew I was just that awesome"she muttered "so hot that I even can get Tori Vega" she said with a smile.

"conceded" Tori muttered with a blush looking away still. Taking what Jade said as a compliment. "you…aren't weirded out?"and jade gave her a look that said 'really?' and she bite her lip "what do we do then?" she asked lightly.

Jade held up the basket she had brought with gave it to Tori.

"Yeah, happy Easter… I brought this for you."she grumbled looking away.

The basket held an assortment of candies and treats all of the Easter variety.

"Thanks…. You should….wear dresses more often Jade"Tori murmured with a shy smile.

So I shall end it here, I may make another chapter, I kinda felt good with the end being here. And after slaving over this all day and night I think I did a decent job at portraying the characters. Reviews are loved.

I feel like Jori is a seriously under appreciated pairing. I love it~

And I am totally gonna do another chapter now that I think of it! I like this story a bit~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own victorious of course.

So I have decided to change up a few things, including the title the summary and the length, though I am disappointed in the length of this chapter.

Chapter 2

So as I said in the last chapter I may or may not write a second or third chapter for this. I will end each chapter where it feels right. Best way to do it in my opinion. And it is how I ended the last chapter and I was actually happy with it. Unlike most of my writing work.

Tori latched onto the girl, giving her a big hug. After a few moments though, Jade rolled her eyes and looked back down to the shorter brunette girl.

"Yeah,yeah you can let go any time now Vega"she grumbled with a hint of annoyance in her voice, but the corners of her mouth pulled into a slight smile.

"Sorry" was all Tori muttered as she pulled away from the taller pale girl and looked away "why are you in a dress anyways?"she asked curiously .

"My stupid mother made me wear it for easter… it was rather this or something….ugh pink"she muttered shivering at the word pink. "NEVER speak of it." She hissed out at Tori with a glare, ruffling and grabbing at the bottom of the annoying sun dress.

Tori nodded again as she pushed a few strands of hair behind each of her ears and looked to the basket. Examining the candies that littered the plastic grass. It was actually a rather pretty basket, decorated with light pinks and purples and even a few baby blues. Tori picked one out of the basket and smiled a bit. Unpeeling the colorfully displayed foil that held a chocolate shaped like an egg. Pushing the chocolate treat past her lips as she watched the grass infront of her, feeling nervous because she had just kissed Jade and all Jade really did was give her an easter basket and tell Tori how she thinks her mother is stupid for making her wear a sundress.

"do you like candy?" Tori asked softly as she tried to avoid awkward subjects for the other girl and herself, such as; Jade's parents, the kiss whatever else may annoy the other girl.

"No, not unless it is bitter" she muttered quickly.

"Fitting" Tori muttered after, giving a quick fake smile again

"Vega…. Shut it" Jade hissed, and when Tori looked over jade had a flower in her hand, cutting it with a random pair of scissors.

"where did you…? I don't even want to know." Tori said which got a glare from Jade.

"what you did…you know you better not tell anyone"she grumbled with a slight hiss.

"oh…the kiss? Like it never happened." Tori muttered awkwardly.

Jade gave her a serious glance, her lips pulled into a tight line. But it came crashing down as she leaned forward slowly, reaching out to grasp the girls neck making it easier for her next actions. Eyes shutting halfway. Realization hit Tori and her face flushed a darker shade mimicking what the other girl was doing. Leaning slowly forward, barely inches apart as Tori let her hands push the other girl's waist.

"Jade""Tori, is that you girl?"

Lol Cliff hanger~

Title change and I think I am gonna make the story longer actually.

Sorry for the looooong wait. I had an ear infection, then a sinus infection. I am still getting over both. AND Jori is hard as hell to write in these situations. Good news is. I got a lot in mind for other stories for Jori….alot all at once hit me. I gots the muse~.

Anyways thank you all so much for all of the comments and reviews and favorites. I am really glad you all like it that much

Later space cowboys :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again.**

Here is chapter three for you, and it is longer than the others I believe.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious.

Time passed rather quickly after Easter. It had jumped from Easter Sunday to a week later. And it is all still so confusing. I swear I need to scheme up something to fix everything. Somehow this incident had torn our normal group up. The only person that I have actually liked talking to lately has been Andre. And he was probably one of the three(including me and Jade) who knew what actually happened out there on Easter.

We, me and Jade had almost shared a second, not so rushed, kiss that was lead by her. but before our lips could make contact Andre and Beck showed up. As soon as they said our names we sprung apart and glanced away. Beck seemed upset and disappointed. Upset when he looked to me, and disappointed when he looked to Jade. Andre on the other hand just did what he normally did; he avoided the conflict that was going to go down soon, but pulled me along. So our two small groups just pulled their own way from there.

Now, at school, Beck and Jade have been totally avoiding us, well…me. They hadn't sat at our lunch table in the whole week. And I guess my attitude had slowly started to get worse from then. Because a few times Cat had begun asking questions about what happened with us for them to avoid us and I would get a bit snippy with her and she would run off crying. And, of course, Robbie would say something then go chasing after her, Rex making some smart remark about it all. This was all becoming routine, and I absolutely hated it. Jade I could understand, but this was unlike Beck to hold a grudge so long or at all for the matter.

And today was no better. We already were at lunch and Cat and Robbie weren't coming it seemed. So that just left me and Andre, and I don't mind that really because he has become my best friend at Hollywood Arts or well…. Just my best friend period. And he is forcing me to eat, shoving a tray with a burrito in front of me.

"I know its botherin ya Tori, but you need to eat."he chuckled with a kind smile as he ate some of the food he had gotten for himself.

"yea…thanks" I barely mutter eating some of the food, with a sigh.

My eyes wander and Andre is talking to me but the words pass right by me because I set my eyes on Jade and Beck sitting a few tables down. They are them, staying close.

"you listening?" Andre asked waving his hands infront of my face and I nod.

"yeah, sorry spaced out." I muttered lowly.

And soon he is back to talking, something about an upcoming play he is doing the music for. But my attention goes back to the couple that seems to hate my guts.

And this urge in my gut pushes me. I dislike it but I move unwillingly. I stand, eyes falling as I start to walk away. It is unlike me but I feel a prickling feeling come over my eyes as I push away from Andre's hand as he stops me and go to the only place at this school I can get comfort and privacy at, the janitor's closet. And before I can get there tears start to roll down my cheeks, I barely noticed. And, soon, I find myself locked in the janitor's closet.

To my surprise, the first person that found me was one of the people I wanted to talk to more, but didn't want to see either. Beck is leaning in the door way, eyes filled with concern and a caring smile on his face. I swear he should be yelling or be mad at me. But he isn't.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked in a light tone, caring.

Quickly I wipe my eyes and sigh a bit looking up at him, then back down to my legs that are crumpled under me.

"Feelin bad.." I mutter looking up at the kid. He shook his head.

"Tori, it really is fine. You worry too much."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because I have needed some room to think" he muttered with a soft smile.

"Oh," is all I can seem to manage. I contort my face into one of deep thought, trying to pull what he meant out of what he said.

"come on, Come back and eat with Andre and me."he offered pulling me up without me agreeing.

After the long day at school I was glad to get home and actually get some peace and quiet. My parents are out working late today so they won't be home until late. And, Trina is out with some guy, I think he works for a record label or something.

So I sat at home, just sitting on the couch with music playing in the back ground. It was nice and relaxing. I even started to browse . Looking at all the weird videos and post people put on there. Carefully avoiding anything posted by Jade, Cat and Robbie. Beck, not so much. Knowing he wasn't mad at me or anything really helped out with all the tension this had caused. But, he never told me what he was thinking about or how Jade was feeling. Which all made me a bit more nervous, if he didn't tell me. Maybe it was bad. But then again, maybe I was letting it all be blown out of proportion. And, MY mind kept streaming over the past week of events and sighed. I had kissed Jade on Easter and betrayed the trust of Beck. Saved by Andre who pulled me away from the park before things got too hectic. I made Cat cry on several occasions until she won't even talk to me anymore. But my thoughts had been cut short by a light tapping that was nearly inaudible over the music, like whoever was knocking at the door wasn't sure if they wanted their presence to be known.

Getting up off the couch I trudge my way to the door. Once there I open the door, and huff out a sigh before I even look to see who it is.

"What?" I asked to whoever might be standing in front of me.

I look to them and it is Jade. I can feel my heart drop as I saw her. She didn't look so good. Her hair was a bit messy, her eyelids a bit puffy. And it just looked like she was about to explode into tears.

"sorry, Jade….come in." I murmur pulling her in and closing the door behind her. "What is wrong?" I ask her weakly.

She sits on the couch, her head down so her hair hides her face.

"I am single again…. He broke up with me." Her voice was broken and confused. She was overwhelmingly sad, but there was also some happy part in there too.

"Why did he do that?" I ask contorting my face.

She mumbled something I didn't quiet hear but I did hear the rib racking sob she let out. So I did all I could, I scooted closer and rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

Okay so I know this chapter seemed to rush the time and it was in Tori's point of view so it made it a bit strange. This story is horribly hard for me to write. I am working on a comic and learning to play piano, along with helping out around the house. So it will be hard for me to find time.

Okay, if anyone is reading in hope of finding a smut chapter or anything like that. You are out of luck. I won't conform to the Jori story smut. And I have noticed most of the stories are smut filled.

Later on I will start building up the relationships of everyone again. I know I kind of purposely pushed Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade away. The next chapter will be centric of Jade, but still Tor's POV.

**Thank you to all of you who have been supportive! All the reviews and Story or Author Alerts have really made me happy. Thank you! **


	4. Author note

Hey guys.

I am really sorry about the delay in the next chapter.

I have been really busy between helping my father out and moving out of my house and just getting me and my brother ready for our summer vacation trip.

I wanted to let you all know that I have gotten to our destination, and I do have a lot more free time. So I shall be posting more often hopefully.

I already have half of the next chapter written. I just want to proofread it, rewrite it and begin the other half.

Expect another chapter by tomorrow or at latest Sunday. That is my goal. To post up the newest chapter before Sunday.

And thank you for all the support that a lot of you have been giving me. I am glad that all of you are being so supportive of this story. After I get done writing it, I will be working on another one. But I may also replace chapters and just rewrite this whole story. So just look out for my writing on .

Thank you and don't forget to watch iParty with Victorious tonight at 8 oclock. I have a feeling it may be a decent Jori episode :P

Later space cowboys.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author note**

**Sorry I haven't updated guys.**

**But I just reread it all and I think I am going to post a new chapter (hopefully today) and I am going to start going back and rewriting the story. I am starting to dislike how it flows and the actual content. **

**I am going to continue in the POV of Tori or Jade. And sorry for the confusion between the content of the story and my author notes. isn't picking up my line breaks I have been putting in. so from now on, I will just bold my text. And the story will be in normal font.**

**And I want to send out a personal thanks to a few people whom have been very supportive and seem to like the story so far. **

**CloudGazer15, VicJorious96, Black-Love-With-M.M And DramaHunny101**

Now, I believe I am in a pickle. Beck had broken up with her, she gets too sad to tell me why and I cannot think of what to say. So, I let my hand rub her back and comfort her. But I know it isn't enough and I do not know what else to do. And now, she sits with her face buried in a pillow getting mascara and lipstick all over my good sleeping pillow. Yes, somehow we ended up in my room. She had said something about how open it was made her uncomfortable. I honestly cannot understand half of what she is saying to me because if it is not muffled by sobs, it is muffled by the pillow.

"Would it help if I said I will go talk to Beck for you? See if he would change his mind?" I ask. And it is not easy to say.

Her sobs seem to die out a little, but she shakes her head. I release another sigh and look to her.

"Jade," my voice is a whinny and weak. I don't like seeing her like this. She was supposed to be strong, hard headed, mean. Not crying and broken. "What do we need to do to help?" I ask weakly, knowing there has to be something I can do for her.

She lets out a muffled sentence which I couldn't understand what so ever. And, finally, after almost an hour, she looks up for the first time. She mumbles something that looks hard for her to say. And I cant really understand her still.

"huh?" is all that I could mutter.

She looked away, eyes shifting away from me and scanning over my room.

"I said I am sorry" she said it louder, this time I could actually understand her.

She was trying to sound like her normal self again. With that underlying hiss to everything she said. But it betrayed her as her voice cracked and was weak still.

I look to her, confused about the apology. And waited for her to start explaining why she was sorry.

"I shouldn't… "she let out a sigh.

Ugh what was she trying to say? This was getting annoying to be quite honest. Well, frustrating not annoying. But her face crumpled into that sad pout that threatened to let tears spill out once again. And before I knew it, I was holding her tight to me, arms around her in a hug. Hushing her and telling her that it would be okay.

The poor girl cried herself to sleep, while she was still hugging me. I slowly lay down supporting her weight was hurting my back; I am just not that strong. And she instantly opens her eyes when she is lying down.

Those piercing blue eyes make me gasp in shock. I can tell, instantly, that she is back to normal. Her lips pull into a line and she is trying to hide how she really feels.

"Vega" is all she mutters with that underlying hiss.

But what shocks me is that she doesn't budge from where she is. Her arms still wrapped around me, her head on my shoulder.

"Tell me how much you like me" she demands.

I smile a bit and let my hand start tracing her hair lightly. And even though she is demanding, her eyes betray her and are pleading.

So, instead of verbalizing it I lean down to her and kiss her forehead. Her pale skin tints pink just a bit and the corners of her mouth tuck up. This was so un-Jade like, she was being shy and needy. It was really cute.

"That doesn't TELL me anything" she muttered back, to a lot of people, her gaze would look cold, but I bet I am not the only one that sees through it( I mean Beck).

"well soooorrry" I mutter sarcastically with a smile. "I thought kissing you would be good enough." I finish laughing a bit smiling none the less.

"that wasn't a kiss" she countered. I thought and pouted. Leaning in I smile lightly kissing her lips softly "that's more like it." She laughed.

I feel myself blush a bit and shrug.

"Feelin' better?" I ask lightly. And she shrugs.

"I guess" she mutters. The bite to her tone wasn't there, which made me smile.

"you know. When you are all shy like this. It is kinda cute." I told her. She rolled her eyes leaning over and put her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever"she said. Hiding her face in my neck " just don't expect it to be like this at School Monday" she grumbled.

**Well that is the end of this chapter. **

**Sorry if it was sort of short. I just wanted to post it up before the iParty With Victorious special tonight.**

**I believe there will be one chapter after this one. And, I start working on some smaller bits and stories. And hopefully rework this one.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is. The final chapter in this story. So I will save all the other IMPORTANT author notes for the end of the story.**

**Chapter Five**

Monday came a lot faster than I had expected. Jade had spent the night when she came over to tell me about her and Beck. God, she was cute when she acted like this. Shy and quiet, but I knew it wouldn't last. She would establish her 'dominance' if we went public with our little relationship…if you could call it that. We haven't discussed it. I was just going to see how she reacted to me at school.

I was afraid, to be honest. So, I wasn't surprised when I actually found myself avoiding her. I did not go to my locker before class. Instead I went into Sikowitz's class. My first hour, and found my normal seat towards the middle of the class.

Before the warning bell had even rung, I could feel someone shift into the seat next to me. Still not to courageous enough to check who it was, so I kept my head turned. I really wanted to check if it was her, but I found myself fighting the fear inside. But the tension melted as I felt a cold hand grasp mine.

"should I be giving you the cold shoulder?" her voice rang in the quiet classroom.

"I didn't even notice you come in, sorry" I mutter to her.

Knowing my lie wasn't that great, I expected her to say something really mean or rude. But she surprised me yet again. Her left arm draped over my shoulders and pulled me slightly to her. I smile a bit and lean my head against my goth's shoulder.

"Whatever….Tori" She said, using her bitter tone once again.

But I smiled more. It still wasn't 'normal' like I expected. Jade west had addressed me by my first name, for the first time ever, I think.

The normal group sort of looked at us weird as we walked up to the lunch table, actually having a civilized conversation. We sat in our normal seats with food, I had a burger and some fries with a side of mayo, yum. And, it didn't help when Cat and Robbie, who actually forgave me, saw me grab her hand under the blue table. It might have been her reaction that surprised them more, she grasped my hand and entwined our fingers. I saw Cat and Robbie begin to whisper to each other about it, with the occasional 'ha!' from Rex. But I didn't let it bother me, and Jade just seemed to tune it out completely.

Sadly the bell had rang, meaning that I would have to let go, and go my own way for the rest of the day. As I went to slip my hand from Jade's, I felt her grasp tighten on my hand. I squeezed back and smiled to her. But, she left with out word to anyone. I stood and stretched and walked along with Andre. It was quiet at first but he quickly ended it.

"So you two are a thing. Huh?"he asked with a knowing smile.

" I guess. I really am not too sure." I mutter and shrug with a smile.

And, so, life went on. The rest of my highschool years where normal, or what I have come to known as normal for attending Hollywood Arts. With me helping everyone I came to know and love with a lot of things turning out positively. But even when so many things go right, something always goes wrong. There are no acceptions. I believe that with those things that go wrong, greater good comes from it. And, I know that may seem corny, but I think it is completely true. That is how I got a lot of what I wanted and what I love. Through something bad happening, a lot of those things took me a long time to get over and one in particular I am still not over. But the worst one gave me something I really am glad to have. I really think I am going to move onto a brighter subject.

Since Hollywood Arts graduation which was only a year ago, everyone has moved on to be better. Beck was an action movie actor who did his own stunts and was pretty great at it. Cat was a great singer, no one in Hollywood Arts appreciated her voice as much as it should have been, and now she was signed to a pretty good label. Andre was a music producer at a record company, helping with the creation of music for newer bands and upcoming stars. Robbie moved on to become a decent actor, but was majorly a comedian using his ventriloquist skills as a source of comedy. Jade, my girlfriend who was living with me, had begun to write plays in hopes of getting atleast a few of them some theater time. The main problem for Jade was getting the money for the plays, but sometimes her father would help her out.

To believe, this all started with Easter.

**Hello and I hope you enjoyed this prologue of what story I actually planned. This was supposed to be a quick one shot. Mainly because I had another story I wanted to begin soooo much. But everyone wanted me to continue writing it. So I found a way to tie it all together. And thus, this is the prologue to the real story. This is just poorly written fluff that is like super short.**

**So look for the sequal to this story. Not sure of a title yet. But the last two paragraphs was the prologue to the next story.**

**Stay tuned and see ya next time!**


End file.
